


Do You Notice?

by Sad_Trash_Times



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff maybe?, Gay boy being idiots, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rarepair, This ship is cute, Who doesnt love a good Rarepair, yamaguch is a blushing mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Trash_Times/pseuds/Sad_Trash_Times
Summary: I fell into another repair wooopI have no clue what I am doing
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Do You Notice?

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into another repair wooop
> 
> I have no clue what I am doing

Ennoshita wiped the sweat off his brow with his shirt exposing his well-develop physique while laughing and talking to Tanaka. Yamaguchi eyed him from the other side of the gym.

He couldn't help but look over every time he heard Ennoshita's spellbinding laugh, every gentle and infectious smile that he'd flash bringing out a light in his two downturned pools of brown, his warm and inviting personality it all immediately sent the fuzzy and warm yet knotted feeling in his stomach. He couldn't help but want to steal glances.

At first, Yamaguchi saw it as nothing but admiration for his upperclassmen. He simply thought Ennoshita was cool nothing more. Maybe it was true at one point maybe he did just see Ennoshita as a nice person but that was now nothing more than a distant time forever lost to him.

Yamaguchi would never even considered telling Ennoshita about his feelings, they had built up a pretty good friendship from their time on the benchers, they had similar interests outside of volleyball like art, reading, and movies. He wouldn't jeopardize that for the guarantee of rejection.

"You're staring Tadashi." Yamaguchi's best and childhood friend Tsukishima teased.

"Tsuki!" Yamaguchi covered his face with his hands.

"Just tell him already."

"I couldn't he's probably not interested in me, not like I could blame him. Besides, why ruin our friendship when there isn't even a slight probability he'd say yes."

Tsukishima just let out an annoyed _tch_ as they made their way to the clubroom to get change into their school uniforms.

Yet again Yamaguchi found himself looking over at Ennoshita talking to the other second year's.

"Hurry up guys okay unless you don't want meat buns," Sugawara called out to the second and first year's since they were the only ones left.

"MEAT BUNS!" Hinata ran out the door with Kageyama following yelling.

"HINATA DON'T EAT ALL THE BUNS!" Tanaka yelled chasing after.

"EXACTLY!!" Noya yelled following along.

Tsukishima cleared his throat.

Yamaguchi snapped back to reality. "S-sorry what did you say Tsuki?"

"They are getting meat buns," Tsukishima said putting on his headphones. "I'm heading home."

"Oh! Okay bye, Tsuki!"

Tsukishima waved slightly as he walked off.

Yamaguchi grabbed his backpack when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by Ennoshita and a gentle smile. He shot up and turned around properly. "Oh! H-hi! Ennoshita."

"Hey, Yamaguchi are you coming? Everyone else is already walking we should probably catch up with them."

Yamaguchi looked around and realized they were the last two in the club room. _Is that why_ _Tsuki_ _left? Dang it why would he do this!_ "Uh, r-right let's g-go!"

Ennoshita just smiled as they left out and started catching up with the group still having their conversation.

Everyone had gotten meat buns and was talking for a while outside until they started tailing off from the group to their respective houses.

Ennoshita and Yamaguchi were walking much to Yamaguchi's delight and horror. He was currently alone with his crush.

"Did you hear about what new movie coming out?" Ennoshita asked since it related to their previous topic.

"The romance or the action one?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Romance the one based on the book Ladders of Love"

"Y-yeah! I want to see it and asked Tsuki about it but it's not his type."

"Same I asked Tanaka, Noya, Kinoshita, and Narita and they basically said the same thing." Ennoshita laughed.

"But why do you ask?"

"Oh… well I remembered you saying you wanted to watch it a while ago since you liked the book, so I thought maybe we could go watch it together. Since apparently, our friends are too good to watch romance movies." Ennoshita laughed as he said the last part in a condescending tone.

 _Did he just ask me out? No that's stupid! We're are just friends! Don't he ahead or yourself. …Wait he remembered? I didn't even remember mentioning it to him._ "You remembered me saying that?"

"…Yeah why wouldn't I? Isn't it normal to remember a friend's likes and dislikes?"

Yamaguchi awkwardly laughed. "Y-yeah that makes sense." 

"So?"

"So what?"

"…Do you want to go to see the movie with me Yamaguchi what else would I be talking about?" Ennoshita laughed.

Yamaguchi hid his reddening face the best he could. He knew it wasn't a date but he couldn't help but feel delighted. "Y-yeah! When?"

"How about tomorrow we meet up at the theater around…… 12:pm?" Ennoshita suggested. "The earliest showing is around 12:30 I think."

"Yeah, that fine." Yamaguchi just stared blankly at Ennoshita still processing what was happening.

Ennoshita cocked an eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?"

"Huh oh no! Sorry! I spaced out!" Yamaguchi realized this was where their paths diverged. "I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Ennoshita!" Yamaguchi rushed off. He felt like screaming with joy. He knew it wasn't a date when kept reminding himself that. Even still Ennoshita wanted to hang out with him outside of school, it wasn't like volleyball when he didn't have much of a choice seeing as they sat on the benches together.

Yamaguchi called Tsukishima to tell him about the good news.

"Tsuki! Tsuki! Guess what!"

 _"What's up_ _Tadashi_ _?"_

Yamaguchi explained what had happened.

_"Wait he asked you out on a date?"_

"No, it's not a date Tsuki we are going to watch a movie."

_"But he specifically asked about the movie because you like the book it is based off? You don't think that's a little too nice for just friends?"_

"Stop trying to give me false hope! He's just that incredible."

_"Gross."_

"You don't understand liking someone that's the only reason you think it's _gros_ s if you did you wouldn't be acting like that."

_"Sorry for being a tad annoyed with how much you gush and drool over Ennoshita and his arms."_

"I-I…… he has nice arms though... Also, you make me seem like a creep Tsuki!"

_"I mean you are the person who needs me to snap you out of your constant daydreaming sessions because you haven't told Ennoshita how you feel."_

"…"

_"No, comeback? Didn't think so."_

"You're going to attack your best friend since _childhood_ like that wow."

_"Sure will, now is that all you called for?"_

"All you called for? All you called for! How dare you act so numbly to my feelings Tsuki." Yamaguchi exaggerated his words.

 _"_ _Tadashi_ _as much as I care about you it's late and I want to sleep. So are you done or are you going to ramble about arms again?"_

"I don't only ramble about arms meanie. Anyway, yes I guess I shall release you from my rambles so you may slumber. Good night Tsuki"

_"Whatever you say, dork. Night Tadashi."_

《With Ennoshita》

Ennoshita was surprised he asked Yamaguchi out granted it wouldn't be a date but it was still an accomplishment. Ennoshita never talks about his crush on Yamaguchi not to his fellow second year's at least knowing them they'd meddle or tease.

He probably fell for him the day he was closing of for the club. Ennoshita heard the sound of volleyball hitting the floor. He expected to see Hinata and Kageyama working on their quick attack but instead, he saw Yamaguchi practicing his jump float serve.

Ennoshita silently watches not wanting to interpret the momentum Yamaguchi had developed. If the ball went over the net just barely or brush it his frustration would appear on his face in a small scowl or sigh. When it went over higher than previous attempts Yamaguchi's angry expression change to a wobbly smile, his lips quivering probably from the excitement. That nervous-looking smile suited him better than the defeated look.

Ennoshita couldn't help but feel happy for him too. "WOO! NICE ONE YAMAGUCHI!"

Yamaguchi turned to the door his face in shock. "E-Ennoshita!"

"Oh! Sorry, I was supposed to close up but I didn't want to interrupt." Ennoshita just laughed and smiled. "You were so focused I guess I got pulled into the excitement."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hold you up!"

Ennoshita shook his head. "It's no problem would you like to practice some more?"

"Oh no, I am good."

"Alright then let's get this place cleaned up."

"No I can do it, I made the mess."

"Yeah but two people it would be faster."

Yamaguchi had accepted Ennoshita's help reluctantly. After they cleaned up they started walking home.

"Why did you stay back so late?"

"W-well normally I would practice with Mr. Shimada after school… but he couldn't today."

"Every day?"

"B-basically. I have to… so I can try to keep up with everyone else."

After that Ennoshita found himself looking at Yamaguchi more. He noticed he was really hardworking which he respected immensely. He was more on the timid side, and despite playfully picking at Hinata and Kageyama, he wasn't salty like his taller counterpart Tsukishima. He doubts himself and his abilities too much which Ennoshita found to be ridiculous Yamaguchi had plenty to be proud of in his eyes.

He remembered one time while on the benches Yamaguchi told Ennoshita about his insecurities when it came to his looks, how he was bullied for his freckles and smaller build. Ennoshita nearly blurted out how attractive he thought Yamaguchi was. His freckles, that flyway he could never seem to get to lay flat despite many attempts, the shy expression he wore when someone complimented him as if he didn't expect praise. In honestly he probably didn't expect it which irritated Ennoshita, he made a note to subtly point out the things he likes about Yamaguchi to him whenever he could. It seemed the things Yamaguchi was insecure about Ennoshita was drawn to. He'd remember any small detail Yamaguchi shared about himself. His favorite genre was romance, he was didn't like horror/gore, he didn't like wearing baggy clothes because it made him appear smaller than he was, his favorite food was soggy fries, he liked working with charcoal over any art medium.

It wasn't like he saw Yamaguchi as weak but he couldn't help but want to make sure Yamaguchi was okay. Like when the coach yelled at Yamaguchi he knew it wouldn't help the situation.

He wanted to tell Yamaguchi how he felt but figured it was a bad idea. Things are good the way they are now and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy
> 
> First story I am posting on here (normally on wattpad) 
> 
> There wasn't a lot of dialogue normally I would have more dialogue than this but I wanted to try something new.
> 
> I am not sure if I will continue to write like this or not but it was indeed a new experience for me.
> 
> Oh, kudo and maybe comment.
> 
> Have a nice day/night or not we each have our preferences and whatnot.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors like always.
> 
> From a depressed idiot
> 
> Trash~


End file.
